L'amant de l'ombre
by Smirnoff
Summary: Le rapprochement d'Ender et Bean,ONE SHOT [yaoï]Seule fic sur Orson Scott Card en français actuellement.


**Rating :** M pour cause de citron totalement dégusté

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux où ils interagissent appartiennent à Orson Scott Card.

**Note :** Je n'ai pour l'instant lu de cet auteur génial que La stratégie de l'ombre et L'ombre de l'Hégémon, c'est pourquoi le point de vue sera peut-être décalé si vous avez lu La stratégie Ender ou tout autre bouquin d'Orson Scott Card.

**Note 2 :** Cet OS est le seul en français sur Orson Scott Card actuellement, du moins sur ffnet.

**Note 3 :** Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour 'Ta douce chaleur apaise mon cœur glacé'.

**Note 4 : **L'action de ce one-shot se situe à la fin du chapitre intitulé 'Compagnon', le dernier de la quatrième partie ('Soldat') de La stratégie de l'ombre.

* * *

**L'amant de l'ombre**

_« Mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'accomplir. »_

Aux pieds d'Ender- il pouvait enfin s'autoriser à l'appeler ainsi- Bean respira profondément. Il avait enfin choisi qui il allait être : le bras droit de Wiggin, l'ombre d'Ender.

Ender. Enfin ils avaient réussi à nouer un contact autre que leurs stupides affrontements verbaux. Et là, maintenant, ils dormaient ensemble, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres, comme s'il avait finalement gagné sa confiance au cours de la seule vraie conversation qu'ils aient eu.

Bean sourit. Il avait enfin atteint la place qu'il visait, _sa_ place. Il bougea un peu pour chercher une meilleure position. Le creux de ses reins frôla les orteils de Wiggin, ce qui le fit frissonner violemment.

Intéressant.

Il ignorait que son corps puisse être aussi sensible à ce simple effleurement. Mais ne l'était-il pas parce que celui qui l'avait effleuré était Ender ? Nikolaï l'avait parfois touché lorsqu'il le protégeait, et jamais ça n'avait eu le même effet.

Le voir désemparé ce soir l'avait plus frappé qu'il ne le pensait. Et sa façon de dire « nous », aussi. C'était peut-être ça, qu'Ender avait et qui faisait qu'il était né pour commander ?

'Mais est-ce que ma fascination pour Ender ne cacherait pas un autre sentiment ?'

Et puis…ce qui l'avait le plus touché, ce soir, c'était sa _voix_.

Après que la lumière se fut éteinte, elle avait changé, elle était devenue basse, chaude, un peu rauque. Taquine aussi, surtout quand il lui avait demandé s'il allait retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité…

Et puis….elle était sous-tendue d'une sorte d'exaltation, mais une exaltation plus…charnelle.

Bean frissonna à nouveau.

Il eu soudain une conscience extrême de la proximité du corps d'Ender. Une partie de son anatomie dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience jusque-là réagit brusquement.

Il s'obligea à se calmer.

Alors que quelques minutes plus tard il rouvrait les yeux sur les ténèbres de la chambre, il sentit quelque chose comme….-un _sanglot_ !-animer le corps tout près de lui.

Ender _pleurait _!

Bean resta immobile quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il entendit distinctement la respiration irrégulière, entrecoupée de légers hoquets, de son aîné.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le noir.

_Ender pleurait à côté de lui !_Avait-il confiance à ce point-là ?

…..Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi…Pas alors que Wiggin s'était ouvert à lui pour la première fois.

Alors, tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer plus le garçon, il remonta afin de se placer tout contre le corps d'Ender et de faire ce qu'il avait cru ne jamais avoir à faire…Il le prit dans ses bras, délicatement, silencieusement, et Wiggin, après s'être raidi brutalement, se tourna lentement vers lui et se détendit enfin complètement, bouiné contre lui, tout en pleurant sans bruit.

Il se calma, alors Bean commença à luis susurrer ce qu'il _savait_ devoir lui dire :

« Chut…..Tu y arriveras Ender….Ils ne te casseront pas….C'est moi qui ai formé les Dragons pour toi…. »Un geste de surprise dont il ne tient pas compte. « …Oui, juste pour toi….Chut….Je serais toujours là, je t'aiderai toujours…..chut….. »

Ses mots étaient comme une litanie apaisante, dont il sentait l'effet sur son aîné car celui-ci ne tremblait plus, se rapprochait de son corps jusqu'à être une sorte de seconde peau qu'il sentait avec une acuité grandissante contre sa propre peau nue, refermait les bras sur son corps à lui…..

« Bean…. »

Un murmure dans le creux de son cou,un souffle aussi et même,tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre,le frôlement de ses lèvres imprimé au fer rouge sur sa peau….Bean sentit son corps le brûler,et son sexe réagit encore une fois.

Il voulut s'écarter mais Ender le tenait trop fermement, et puis d'un coup il se rendit compte de la forme vaguement cylindrique pulsant contre le haut de sa cuisse…

Wiggin l'embrassa.

Bean revit simultanément l'image d'Achille embrassant Poke, et il savait comment cela s'était terminé pour elle, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas pareil cette fois, parce que c'était Ender et qu'il en avait, et depuis longtemps-il s'en rendait compte maintenant-, terriblement envie….

Alors il se laissa faire.

Et même, quand la langue de son aîné l'y poussa, il répondit au baiser.

Ses muscles se détendirent brusquement tandis qu'Ender se plaçait au-dessus de lui et faisait timidement courir ses mains sur sa peau.

C'était ça qu'éprouvaient les garçons et les filles, alors, quand ils s'embrassaient furieusement et sans aucune retenue dans un coin ?

Il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse aussi se faire entre deux garçons -même s'il avait déjà vu des pervers emmener des petits, il pensait que, justement, c'étaient juste les pervers qui faisaient ça.

Et là ça n'avait rien de pervers.

Puis quand il en avait vu d'autres s'embrasser dans les rues de Rotterdam, ça avait eu l'air brusque, presque douloureux, alors que là c'était si doux et chaud….

Les mains d'Ender se coulèrent au creux de ses reins tandis que sa bouche quittait ses lèvres ; une caresse plus appuyée que les autres fit se cambrer Bean, qui expira brusquement et referma ses bras derrière le visage souriant de son aîné….

Il entreprit alors doucement de lui rendre ses caresses, effleurant de ses mains, frottant son bas-ventre contre celui d'Ender qui entre deux gémissements martyrisait doucement sa chair de sa langue et de ses dents….

Ils découvrirent tout deux leurs corps, voluptueusement, prenant leur temps, les mains d'Ender touchaient chaque zone érogène des bras, des jambes et des pieds de Bean alors que ses lèvres découvraient, brûlantes, tous les secrets du visage et de la bouche du 'petit' ; ce dernier malaxant tendrement les fesses et le dos de Wiggin, ses dents maltraitant et marquant, autant qu'elles le pouvaient, le cou de son aîné, lui arrachant des gémissements sensuels, presque douloureux.

Le feu dans leurs reins augmentait, insoutenable, et les jambes de Bean peu à peu se nouèrent derrière les hanches de son amant, accentuant les frictions entre leurs deux verges ; les gémissements, du même coup, devinrent plus vigoureux.

Le premier à se glisser entre leurs deux corps fut Ender, qui saisit soudain le membre de Bean à pleine main, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis guida bien vite la main de son amant vers leurs sexes tendus….

Le plaisir devenait écrasant tandis qu'ils se masturbaient mutuellement, oublieux de tout ce qui se passait autour du cocon formé par le lit, oubliant qu'ils étaient sans doute écoutés et que quelqu'un pouvait venir remettre l'ordre de mission pour l'armée des Dragons à tout moment ; juste concentrés sur ce que ressentaient leurs corps trempés de sueur, sur la chaleur et le plaisir que leur procurait l'autre, sur les sentiments qui s'installaient dans leurs cœurs et qui bientôt, très bientôt ils le savaient, relègueraient la raison comme quantité négligeable au sein de leurs rapports….1

Soudain, sans le vouloir vraiment, Bean s'empala sur le membre d'Ender dont le cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes. C'était si chaud….

Il eut envie de bouger tout de suite mais son amant -son amant- avait poussé un cri et fermait à présent les yeux comme sous le coup d'une grande douleur.

Il l'embrassa délicatement…le caressa tendrement de ses mains et de ses lèvres pour le détendre….et, tout doucement, Bean intima quelques coups de hanche, indiquant à Ender qu'il pouvait enfin se mouvoir en lui.

Les respirations se firent haletantes, laborieuses, tour à tour profondes et superficielles, tandis que le plaisir montait ; et ils s'accrochaient au corps de l'autre jusqu'à se laisser des marques, et les mains glissaient sur les corps couverts de sueur, cambrés, la bouche ouverte sur de longs gémissements de plaisir….

Dans un dernier coup de reins, dans un cri, Bean fut emporté, et il se cambra, se rétrécit autour du membre de son amant, et Ender le suivit dans l'extase….

XxxXxxX

Etendus dans le noir sur le lit, leurs halètements se calmaient peu à peu. Ender embrassa goulûment son amant, qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné pour qu'il ne se retire pas -pas complètement- pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas…

Leurs corps repus les entraînaient vers le sommeil….

Et ils s'endormirent, sans penser au lendemain.

OWARI

* * *

(1) Cela dit, je pense qu'ils peuvent différencier leurs actes de leurs sentiments.

Hum, hum….Ca y est….J'espère ne pas avoir trop versé dans le fleur-bleurisme….

Au fait, je sais bien que Bean et Ender ont respectivement dans les 6 et 10 ans (je ne suis pas sûre de l'âge de Wiggin), et que donc leur maturité sexuelle n'est pas atteinte, mais bon….Désolée pour celles (ceux) que cela aurait choqué.

Je publie tout d'abord ce one-shot, mais j'ai pas mal d'idées, il sera donc rejoint assez vite (tout est relatif) par d'autres de mes écrits sur Orson Scott Card.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, si certains ont lu.


End file.
